PD: Te amo
by Gloomy-style
Summary: One shot Bunny : , me inspire en un capitulo de "Isla de mutantes" LOL. Hay un poquito de Creek y STYLE.


**Eres mi mejor novio?**

"HEY! Kenny!".-

Un chico rubio de unos 15 años corria por South Park buscando al dichoso Kenny McCormick. Hasta que dio con el. Como era de sospecharse estaria en una tienda de revistas buscando algun ejemplar mas reciente de alguna playboy o buscando alguna cosa para su novi... perdon , para su amigo querido.

En realidad los dos chicos llevaba una relacion desde hacia 2 meses. Para explicarla en palabras mas sencillas : si eran novios.

Pero uno era demasiado estupido como para darse cuenta y el otro era demasiado ingenuo.

Es decir: eran novios sin saberlo.

"Hey que tal Butters?".- contesto el susodicho chico.

"Y-yo es-es que".-Logro articular Butters mientras se recuperaba de tanto correr.

"Oye tranquilizate, calmate Butters!!!!.- Trataba de tranquilizar al Stotch.

Lo sujeto de la mano y lo dirigio al cafe de los Tweak. Ahi dentro se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una ventana. Kenny pidio un frapuccino de vainilla mientras que Butters escogio un batido de fresa del menu de niños. Kenny solto una pequeña risa.

"Bien y entonces de que querias hablar?".- insistio Kenneth.

"Ahh yo emm pues veras.....".-

"AGHH! chi-chicos cuh-que sorpresa encontrarlos aqui !.- Interrumpio un chico rubio con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"HEY Tweek! regresa aqui no me has dado mi castigo".- Llamo un chico portador de un gorrito azul rey.

"Craig?? huh? que haces aqui?".- Interrogo Kenny.

"Que no ves?".-Reclamo Tucker.

Craig estaba ahi por demasiado obvio por que llevaba un uniforme del cafe Tweak que estaria ayudado a su rubio en el negocio familiar.

"Pero miren esto, parece una reunion de rubios".- Dijo Craig mientras les entregaba sus pedidos.

"AGH! esto va por la casa chicos".- anuncio Tweek mientras les daba unos brownies de chocolate.

"Tweek ya terminamos! podemosregresar a lo nuestro!".-Reclamo Craig.

"Jaja pues que mierda tienes en la cabeza Tucker".-Se burlo McCormick.

"Callate bastardo".-Respondio en seco junto con la Craig señal. Al tiempo que jalo a Tweek y desaparecieron en un armario.

"Jajaj parece que esos dos se divierten bastante!".-Aplico Kenny.

"E-eso parese".-

"Butters que era lo que querias decirme?.-

"Ahh emm yo te quieres divertir hoy conmigo?.-dijo en un susurro un super sonrojado Butters.

"Q-que?".- Tartamudeo el chico mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder y tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal que le acababa de dar.

"Bu-bueno es que veras mis padres no estaran hoy y me preguntaba si querias venir a jugar conmigo".-

"Ohh valla yo pues CLARO!".-No dudo en responder.-"Jamas dejaria pasar esta oportunidad."

"Bien, entonces hoy en mi casa a las 7:30 ¿si?.-Aclaro Butters.

"De a cuerdo".-

* * *

Kenny se sentia el chico mas afortunado de South Park. Saltaba de felicidad. Guardaba una bolsita en uno de los bolsillos del pantalon. En eso se llevo una de sus manos a aquel bolsillo , al sentir la pequeña bolsita no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar una sonrisa traviesa.

A eso de las 6:45 su movil sono.

"Hey Kenny, que carajo estas haciendo?".-

"Huh a que te refieres Cartman?".-

"Te hemos estado esperando en el cine desde hace media hora".-Interrumpio Stan.

"Huh?".-Dijo un confundido Kenny

"Recuerda hoy es la premier de la mejor pelicula del mundo".- Respondio un exaltado Kyle.

"Ohh mierda se me olvido!!".-

"Que leches dices Kenny!? como te has olvidado de eso?!! eres un jodido Marica?!.- Insulto hasta por las narices Cartman.-"Tienes que venir aqui de inmediato, esos boletos nos costaron un ojo de la cara!!".-

"Carajo! esperen chicos en unos minutos llego!".-

Menos mal que estaba cerca del cinema.

* * *

7:00

Llego al cinema.

"Ahh carajo chicos lo siento se me ha-habia olvidado!".-Respondio con la respiracion entre cortada.

"Por fin llegas! Hijo de puta apurate que ya empezo la pelicula."-Replico el culon.

"Ya voy chicos esperen.".-

Saco su movil y escribio:

"Lo siento Butters me ha dado fiebre. Lo lamento ya sera para otro dia.

En serio yo si queria "jugar"contigo, hasta ya habia comprado mi juguete!.

Te amo! eres todo para mi! Por eso espero que me esntiedas. Vale?

u_u."

Envio el mensaje.

Los 4 chicos entraron al cine a ver la mejor pelicula de mundo.

* * *

Butters PoV.

"Biip!Biip!".-Sono el celular de Leopold.

Abrio el mensaje,lo leyo. Hizo una mueca de desilucion.

"Ohh hamburguesas! Kenny esta enfermo, lo ire a ver a su casa".-

Butters PoV end.

* * *

8:00

Salio de su casa, tomo un taxi.

"ahh si disculpe me puede llevar a esta direccion".-Dijo el timido rubio.

"_lulululu espero que a Kenny le guste este pastel que mi madre preparo para el".-_

Tardo media hora en llegar a la casa de los McCormick.

Los padres de Kenny eran raros, le daban miedo, estaba tomando valor para tocar la puerta y preguntar por Kenny. Veinte minutos despues se sintio preparado para tocar a la puerta.

"TOC! TOC!.-

Abrieron la puerta. La madre de Kenny se asomo y vio al pequeño Butters.

"Ahh pero si mira quien es, Kenny habla mucho de ti!.-

"Ahh si?, Como esta el?.-

"Bueno creo que bien,".-

"Puedo verlo?.-

"Lo siento pero el no se encuentra crei que lo sabrias".-Respondio.

"Pe-pero el me dijo que estaria aqui".-

"Ahh no, el esta en el cine con Kyle,Stan y Cartman".-

Se sentia engañado, se sentia triste, solo, enojado, su corazon estaba destrozado, queria llorar pero no lo hizo. Se aguanto.

"Ahh de acuerdo, gracias, lamento haberla molestado".-Fingio una sonrisa.-"Le traje este pastel para el, se lo podria entregar cuando este de vuelta".-

"Por supuesto".-

La señora McCormick tomo el pastel y cerro la puerta, dejando a Butters en la obscuridad de la noche.

"Kenny, te odio".-susurro mientras dejo caer una lagrima.

* * *

9:30

Kenny habia salido del cine. Se dirigia a su casa en un taxi.

"Que buena pelicula".-

Llego su casa. Entro y vio el pastel. Le pregunto a su madre , se sorprendio por la respuesta.

Salio de inmediato de su casa y se dirigio a la de Butters.

"Perdone por la molestia señor Stotch, se encuentra Butters".-

"Crei que estaba contigo".-

"Ahh carajo!".- grito mientras volvia a correr.-"_Donde carajo te metiste Butters"._

10:00

Corrio,corrio y corrio hasta que sus piernas no podian mas, estaba traquilizo cuando vislumbro una cabellera rubia que se mecia en un columpio deun solitario parque.

"Bu-Butters?.-

El rubio estaba con la mirada perdida. Tarareaba una cancion. Habia demasiado frio, despues de todo eran las 10 de la noche.

Kenny se sento en el columpio de a lado.

"Entiendo que estes molesto pero".-hizo una pausa.-"Las parejas se perdonan".-

"ja".-Solto una risa sarcastica, estaba en shock.-"Sabes.... Las parejas no se mienten".-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos, Kenny se sentia culpable.

"Tienes razon Leopold "Butters" Stotch, tal vez no somos pareja".-

Butters temblaba y no era de a llorar de nuevo.

"Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno para vez soy la mas mierda de las mierdas, pero sabes una cosa, no me importan lo que los demas digan de mi, no me importan Stan, Kyle y mucho menos Cartman, no me importa reprobar, pero sabes algo..... Me importas tu, eres lo mejor para mi, tu me importas mas que a nadien,.-Se exalto y empezo a gritar.

Mientras que Leopold, quizo salir corriendo de ahi pero Kenny lo detuvo.

Kenneth lo jalo hacia el, se aferro a su Butters y comenzo a llorar.

Butters forzajeaba pero al oir a Kenny llorando se calmo. La boca de Kenny se poso en el cuello de su rubio para despues dirigir sus labios a los de Butters. Butters se sobresalto ante el contacto de los labios de Kenny en su cuello y solto un quejido.

"Me perdonas".- dijo timidamente Butters.

"No".- Butters se sintio mas engañado.-"Perdoname tu a mi".

Hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron, se volvieron uno. No se podian sentir mas felices. Hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

"Eso sig-significa que que somos novios".-Pregunto Stotch.

"Que acaso no lo eramos?".-

Y los labios de Kenneth se volvieron a apoderar de los suculentos labios de Butters.

Podian estar toda la noche asi, a no ser por que el frio ya les estaba quitando todo el calor que se estaban dando.

11:00

Estaban recostados en el cesped, viendo las estrellas. Se pararon.

Kenny llevo una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos. Se sorprendio al encontrarse con la bolsita, se sonrojo y la saco.

"Lamento no haber jugado contigo hoy".-Se lamento Kenny, le dio el paquete a Butters.-"Aqui esta mi arma secreta".-

Su novio se sorprendio a ver que aquella bolsa era un condon (/// ) y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, alagado, excitado y sentia pena por Kenny.

"La-lamento desilucionarte Kenny pe-pero esto no nos servira.".-

"Sabia que no hibas a querer hacer eso".-

"N-no no es eso , es que no creo que me pueda embarazar".-

Al oir la respuesta Kenny se sintio ilusionado de nuevo.Y maldijo.

"Maldito Stan, te voy a matar cuando te vea".-

* * *

Stan vio un mensaje en su celular y al leerlo no pudo evitar reirse.

"Carajo Stan me has engañado,te voy a putear cuando te vea.

Disfruta con Ky! "

"Jajaja parece que Kenny ya a crecido".-susurro mientras regresaba a la cama donde se encontraba su BFF.

"Eres malo Stan".- Menciono Kyle.

"Ahh eso crees, veras lo que en realidad es ser malo".-

FIN

* * *

**ENJOY ~ **

**:D**


End file.
